The spinal column is prone to disc injuries that are usually chronic in nature, but which can frequently culminate in disc protrusions, or extrusions, with potentially serious neurological consequences, including paralysis. Traumatic compression fractures of the vertebral bodies are also frequently seen and difficult to treat with the conventional means for fracture fixation of long bones. When used, plates and screws, for example, inevitably lead to bony fusion over one or more of the spinal discs because several vertebral bodies on each side of the fractured body must be used for fixation to get sufficient mechanical grip. There are numerous other specialized devices for these indications, but they all tend to involve a plurality of spinal column elements.
There are many different devices for treating disc extrusions, including fusion cages and disc prostheses. These devices are associated with high morbidity and require costly, complex surgical procedures.
Disc injuries are prevalent in both human patients and veterinary fields, although usually for somewhat different reasons.